1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for storing a golf bag. More particularly, the present invention concerns a wall mounted support device or a bracket for storing golf bags above the ground, which comprises a plurality of connecting members. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns a plurality of separable connecting members which cooperate to define a wall mounted support device for storing golf bags above the ground.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, typically, a golf bag, when stored, is disposed at an incline, by leaning it against a wall, while seated on the floor. This practice leads to potential problems associated with damaging the bag and the contents therein. Such problems include the bag being inadvertently tipped onto the floor, mildew accumulating in and around the bag from floor dampness, etc. Thus, while the market for golf bags, themselves, has increased, heretofore, there has not been a convenient mode for storing a golf bag above the ground, lessening the likelihood of damage to the bag. What is needed is such a device for storing a golf bag. The present invention provides a device that fills this void.
Typifying the prior art devices which suffer from the noted deficiencies is, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,579, issued Sep. 3, 1996 to Converse, entitled "WALL MOUNTED GOLF EQUIPMENT STORAGE CADDY." The patent teaches a wall mounted golf equipment storage caddy secured in place by a Velcro adhesive fastener which is attached to the top portion of the main support member. The base of the golf bag is stored inside a cup-like member that extends from the lower portion of the main support member. A shoe storage compartment is also disclosed therein, the compartment allowing storage of a pair of golf shoes below the cup-like member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,439, issued May 20, 1975 to Jeninga, entitled "GOLF BAG CRADLE-BRACKET." The patent teaches an arcuate flexible cradle member made of hollow resilient material, the cradle member being suspended between and supported at its ends by two spaced side support bracket members. The assembly is dimensioned and shaped to receive a golf bag and provide support thereto, reducing wear of the bag at its engaging surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,003, issued Feb. 11, 1992 to Montgomery, entitled "GOLF BAG STAND." The patent teaches a free-standing furniture-type stand suitable for home use for storing a golf bag, or the like, off the floor and in an upright position, allowing a simplified identification and withdrawal thereof. The stand has a backwards tilt which aids in balancing and supporting the bag thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,746, issued Oct. 26, 1982 to Casady, entitled "GOLF BAG HOLDER FOR USE WITH GOLF CARS." The patent teaches a golf bag holder for use with golf cars which includes a frame having a plurality of arms pivotally mounted thereto. The holder is secured to a golf car such that a golf bag can be attached to each arm and be held in a position allowing the bottom of the bag to rest in or on the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635, issued Feb. 18, 1992 to Taylor et al., entitled "GOLF BAG RACK." The patent teaches a rack for holding golf bags, where the golf bags can be mounted on the upper surface of each rear fender of a conventional motor-driven golf cart. The rack includes a mounting base secured to the cart fender and a bag support member joined to the mounting base at an angle that allows the golf bag to be held at an optimum club-dispensing position. Moreover, a pair of substantially semicircular clips is provided at the terminal ends of the mounting base and support element to receive and secure a golf bag.
The present invention, as detailed below, provides a supporting and fastening device for golf bags containing a full complement of clubs, along with other accoutrements, such as umbrellas, balls, etc. More particularly, the present invention, as detailed below, provides a means for supporting a golf bag or similar device above the ground via a wall mounted bracket.